


I'll Give You What You Want

by Unicornsfartglitter



Series: What Becomes Of Us [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Negan, Language, M/M, Top Simon, dominant Simon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 05:30:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11525526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicornsfartglitter/pseuds/Unicornsfartglitter
Summary: Negan really wants to fuck Simon but the tables turn and he's the dish.





	I'll Give You What You Want

**Author's Note:**

> I might make this a series for my own pleasure. I don't see anyone else caring much for this but for me Simon's hot! Negan hot! So they should bang and a lot.
> 
> **Drop me a comment if you like this rare pairing.

Simon took a big sip of bourbon glad to be home after dealing with Gregory’s bullshit. Negan whistled coming towards his room and opened the door. Hazel eyes gazed upon his toned body. “Got some for me?” Refilling his own glass he handed to his leader who swallowed it down before sitting.

Boots propped up on his table as Negan made himself comfortable. “Why haven't we ever fucked Simon?” He stared at the wall before standing beside Negan's legs. “Because you never propositioned me.” Pulling his legs down Negan spread them wide. “Let me fuck you Simon.” He dragged a hand across his beard and contemplated. Negan had to be a control freak and he had never been with a man, pre-apocalypse he would never sleep with his boss.

“What do I get out of it?” Negan slid a hand across his thigh. “Free food for a week.” Simon scoffed. “Do better.” His right hand man drove a hard bargain but that was why he wanted to fuck him. Firm muscles, good self esteem, and he didn't take anybody's shit, including his. “You still gain points this week, free store up to 200 points each day it's open, free meals. One week.” 

Simon huffed. “Put lipstick on me and calm me a whore! You're trying to buy me like your wives.” Simon had both arms straddling Negan's sides. “I'll make you scream. What else do you want?” Simon ran a hand through Negan's short hair and it felt nice Negan thought. “I'll be your dirty whore. I want all you offered plus the motorcycle.” Negan laughed, the bike was new to them and had a little more than 20,000 miles on it. Negan wondered if his ass was worth it. “Deal.” 

Simon grinned and stripped down, no shyness or foreplay. Negan should have put stipulations in it but when he stood his subordinate did unbuckle his jeans and lick into his ear. “Who's calling the shots here?” He had the air ripped out his lungs as soon as he asked the question. Simon had pushed him against the wall and peeled his shirt off. Lips brushed against his, demanding entrance. Parting them Simon ran his tongue along each tooth and met his tongue, his hips bumping against him as he remembered to breath out through his nose 

Negan was pushed on the bed and his boxers torn off. Fingers brushed his hole, pushing in teasingly. “Where's your lube?” His mouth strained to speak, to tell Simon to bend over for him but when steady fingers tugged his length he moaned out a reply. “Nightstand.” In lightning fast mode he heard a cap pop and lube drizzle down his ass. “Never thought about fucking your ass Negan but look at me now.” He hollered when his ass was spanked with a firm hand. 

Negan moaned out in pleasure as a finger breached his entrance and toyed back and forth, sinking deeper. He felt empty when the small intrusion left his hole but then he cried out as a belt stung his flesh, making his cheeks a crimson red. Two slick fingers plunged in and he panted, leaking steadily on the sheets when his prostate was found. “That's what that feels like huh? Just like a clit!” Negan howled when it was rubbed in circles before a finger pad rubbed directly on it unrelentlessly. “Maybe I should milk you dry but I did promise a fuck.” Fingers retracted from his prostate just for another digit to fill his hole, plunging in and out speedily.

His ass was slapped again, harder and he was suddenly empty. “I may just enjoy this.” Simon said matter of factly before standing up on his knees and sinking his tip in. Hands pinched his ass as The Savior tip teased his hole, the dick popping completely out before pushing back in. “Simon damn it! Fuck me!” Grabbing his thighs tightly Simon impaled his walls, his fat and long dick going in balls deep. Negan groaned as he felt those balls slap his skin. When his prostate was brushed Simon slowed down, thrusting against it slowly.

Nails raked his back and his walls were swallowing the dick over and over again. Simon's whole shaft pulling out just to ram back in again. “Shit Simon!” He screamed as he was pushed on his back, his feet dragged over shoulders. Simon looked straight at him and worked his dick in and out quicker. Tanned hands took his dick and stroked his shaft dry, thumbing at his wet slit. “Come for me Negan. Scream my name.” This time that wide dick thrusted at his prostate harder, no break as he felt the smaller man slam into him and make his entire body move up the bed. He didn't think of his command, it was natural, when Simon took the bottom of his balls with his thumb and took two more digits to squeeze the top hard, he came screaming the man's name.

Simon pumped into him hard making him cry at the overbearing sensation. Then The Savior pulled out and stroked his cock, looking at Negan. He moaned as he watched Simon work his length. The man finally closed his eyes and spurted out his ropey substance onto Negan's stomach. “Damn that's one tight ass.” Simon praised. “Maybe I should of did that for free.” His head traveled up Negan's chest and bit down hard on his nipple breaking skin. “Or maybe we can work out a deal and I will paint your walls next time.” Negan chuckled. Maybe his wives had finally met their match.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally Negan was the usual top but my muse said fuck that!


End file.
